Running and Living
by Tenshii Clone
Summary: Kenshin is having trouble denying his feelings for Kaoru. As the circumstances heat up and his control is stretched, the terrible price of Jinchu is called upon his soul. Can they keep living? Or will Jinchu have Kenshin's broken soul running?
1. Chapter 1

AN: First fic in a while. Hopefully I will finish this! And people will read it… Probably rated M, but not yet. It takes place before, during and after the Jinchu arc, so some spoilers for that, however I am changing some details that may classify this as an AU.

* * *

Running and Living

Thunder rolled across the horizon over the Kamiya dojo. Humidity and heat filled the air making every breath, every move, uncomfortable with moisture. Even Kenshin- crouched before the washtub as he was wont to do- felt the discomfort. His gi clung to his clammy skin uncomfortably- even the cool breeze ruffling the copper of his hair had little help on his nerves.

It was a tense atmosphere for the ex hitokiri, electricity seemed to crackle upon his damp skin- there was something beyond the storm that was coming, something dark and dangerous.

The red head shook his head slightly- he would of course hide his anxiety behind his rurouni mask, and take care of any problem that arose with all the skill of his former life. Or…at least he would try. After Kyoto…everyone needed a break, he would be sure that none of his friends would notice anything was wrong, not even….

"Kaoru-dono! Okaerinasai!" Kenshin called out merrily as the object of his thoughts pushed open the gate. The honorific tasted bitter on his tongue, he longed to caress her name with something more sweet- Koishii flashed through his mind instantly- but he would not, of course- those thoughts were better left to the privacy of his mind.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called back, her voice joyous, her smile reaching the sapphire jewels of her eyes easily. As she came around the yard to his position Kenshin nearly ignored the coming of Yahiko behind her, too entranced by the smile sent _his _way. His heart ached with want, his eyes glittered gold behind violet, until the pint sized samurai yelled his usual insult.

"Busu! Get outta the way!"

Growling lowly, and without conscious effort, Kenshin glanced down to the soapy water. His hand clenched tight around one of Kaoru's training gi's- it was harder today, with the power of the coming storm and his worry- to keep the yellow out of his eyes at the child's blindness.

'Calm down. You must calm down!' The samurai muttered in his mind, 'Yahiko means nothing bad by it. He is like her brother. He loves her, just not as you do.'

Gritting his teeth the rurouni mask slid carefully back into place even as Yahiko and Kaoru began arguing in earnest.

"Maa maa," Kenshin placated when he had control over the pitch of his voice, "Calm down now. Where are our other friends today?"

Even though Sano and Megumi had been married three months- the duo still came around the dojo nearly every day. However today, they were conspicuously absent.

Kenshin watched in hidden amazement, as Kaoru's skin turned a lovely shade of dusty rose, spreading over her cheeks and down the v of her gi.

"They are on a date." She replied almost shyly, darting her eyes over to him then quickly away. Eagerly eating up her visage with hair shaded eyes- glittering nearly gold again- Kenshin responded, "But they are married already…?"

Kaoru's gaze snapped up, much like the shortly following sound of her voice, "Married couples have dates too Kenshin! Marriage is really just a continuation of courtship, after all."

"Except for the sex," Yahiko added snidely. The color that had rose in Kaoru's cheeks deepened as she turned alarmed, embarrassed, eyes to her student.

"Yahiko! Watch your mouth!"

"Why? It's true! You _know_ they are off having sex." Yahiko replied easily.

Kaoru's face turned nearly purple with embarrassment, which Yahiko noticed expertly, his smile turning mischievous and evil.

"Hot sweaty passionate sex. All night long." He grinned and Kenshin was vaguely amazed at the boys crass. It was obvious that Kaoru was also abashed, and he moved to interfere, but Kaoru, red face and all, beat him to the punch. The duo instantly started racing around the yard, Kaoru bokken in hand, Yahiko yelling out insults and taunts.

Kenshin settled from his half risen position back to the tub, but was still disturbed in mind. He was ashamed, and more than a bit embarrassed, to admit that the boys words, with Kaoru so shy and lovely at his side had sent his mind into overdrive.

Hi eyes were dangerously glowing coals- burning with gold fire- he tilted his head further to the wash as his mind wandered restlessly.

After Tomoe, he had never intended, never _dreamed_ to love, or even feel desire for another woman ever again. Even after the pain of her death had numbed slightly, the thought of touching a woman with his blood soaked hands instantly killed any and all libido he had.

That was, until Kaoru.

He had to admit, to himself only, that in that first moment on that night nearly a year and a half ago, the rurouni had thought the ghost of Tomoe had returned to exact her revenge upon his soul.

But then, the glitter on sapphire distracted him- even from her call of Hitokiri Battousai that fell from her lips.

And the next moment she was before him, so different from Tomoe that only a cruel fool would compare them. Cream colored skin, stretched delicately over sword formed muscles, hair so black it was almost blue, and lips the color of young peaches.

Kenshin was ashamed, as he came to know Kaoru and her fire, her love of life, her strength, that he had ever compared the loveliness of her to Tomoe. While he loved his wife, and her memory would stay with him always, Kaoru was another being entirely, different, amazing- a goddess sent down to earth to redeem him. Never again did a comparison between the two most important women in his life cross his mind.

However, after the initial amazement, there came the demon of lust. As a rurouni he had nearly forgotten the potent power that had- in many ways- been the reason that his eyes had remained yellow during the Bakamatsu. He pushed it back, he pushed it down, and he locked it in a tight box with the rest of his 'Battousai' passions, intending to leave it there, as he intended to leave the dojo.

But he did not leave- and every day with the lovely Shihandai caused feelings in his heart to grow- he came to love her.

And with that love, the reigns slipped ever so slightly on his control, heat washed through his body at her loveliness, at the shine of her eyes, the cute wrinkle of her brow. Now, having loved her for so long, early every move she made caused Kenshin's blood to boil.

Instantly he was lifted from his thoughts as Kaoru's face appeared very close to his. A frown on her lovely face Kaoru's delicate soft hand swept gently across his brow pushing back crimson bangs to touch the heated skin of his forehead. Instantly Kenshin's hand caught hers in reflex- eyes he knew were gold met her dark pools of ocean.

* * *

Dun dun dun! I….am….BACK! Not that anyone noticed . but..this little plot bunny popped into my head as I was re-reading lovely KK fanfics. I just had to write it down. Hopefully someone likes it. ^-^ Review if you please?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second chapter! Crazy I know right? I bet you thought I was gone for good? No? Well good! It's a short chapter. They all may be that way. I should really finish a fic before posting any of it to keep updates prompt and such. But oh well. I would also like to mention that I do not have a Beta so….all editing is based on Microsoft word spell check and my own proofing

._. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me in any way. Even though I may desperately wish otherwise.

* * *

_ Instantly Kenshin's hand caught hers in reflex- eyes he knew were gold met her dark pools of ocean._

Kaoru's blue eyes widened at the intense gold sent her way- she vaguely tried to pull her wrist from Kenshin's gentle grasp- a knee jerk reaction- but the rurouni didn't let up. He was frozen, in fear and desire as they raged through his blood. He didn't know what to do.

"K-kenshin? A-are you feeling alright?" Kaoru ventured timidly, her voice so unlike normal that Kenshin finally snapped out of his emotional induced reverie. He let her hand go with wide eyes, feeling as if her soft flesh had burnt him.

_'What just happened?'_ He silently raged at himself trying to replace the rurouni smile with difficulty.

"H-hai Kaoru-dono, Sessha is fine, de gozaru. I-I'll just..go start dinner now." Kenshin stuttered out shading the darkness of his golden eyes, and hoping that Kaoru just thought their color a play of light. However as he hastily made his retreat into the dojo, the look on her face spoke volumes. She wasn't scared, rather curious, a thing she would not leave alone if Yahiko weren't there. Kenshin thanked Kami that the boy _would_ be around for dinner and hopefully tomorrow, leaving time for Kaoru to forgot about the incident that was now filed under 'not to think about'.

Kaoru blinked a few times after he was gone from view. She had thought…but no. His eyes couldn't have been gold- _'Could they?'_

The thought sent a little thrill through her- he definitely wasn't angry so why? Blushing, but very confused, the shihandai called out to Yahiko, "Five hundred strokes Yahiko!"

Bursting into the kitchen with more vigor than he intended, Kenshin let out a tense breath, puffing the dark bangs out of his eyes, "This…will cause some complications." He muttered wearily rubbing some tenseness out of his neck.

Gathering up the ingredients for dinner, miso soup he decided as thunder shook the air- Kenshin fell back into routine pushing his feelings and the demon that had so recently clouded his head, back into its little box.

_'Sessha is too old, sessha is stained with blood, sessha is dangerous.'_ He chanted mentally, berating himself scornfully, by referring to himself as sessha even in his mind. Even though it was true, clinging to those reasons when faced with Kaoru, it was becoming more difficult…

_'Sessha killed Tomoe…'_ His thoughts sobered enough for the heat to fade from his face.

A clattering sounded from the door, Kenshin half turned watching Yahiko and Kaoru enter the house slightly damp- rain drops spattered the wooden floor behind them.

"Ah Kaoru-dono, Yahiko. The rain has started then?" Kenshin asked serenely, thoughts thankfully sobered from their previous intensity.

"Yeah! And Busu almost made me stand out there and finish my strokes! I always knew you were ugly but I coulda died stupid!" The boy exclaimed, shaking the wetness from his hair…onto Kaoru. The tanuki's eye twitched slightly and her grip ground against the hilt of her bokken.

Kenshin's eyes widened ever so slightly at the rage contorting Kaoru's face. "Now, now Yahiko. You shouldn't insult your sensei so-"

"Kenshin." Kaoru cut him off- the rurouni stared surprised at her but did not finish, "Yahiko! Back to the dojo! Two thousand strokes and I'M cooking dinner."

Yahiko instantly paled and his voice came out slightly squeaky, "But but-!"

"No buts! Now go!" Yahiko growled under his breath, and trudged back out into the rain, cursing under his breath the whole time.

Kenshin turned back to the miso soup over the fire, and hesitated, "Kaoru-dono? Should sessha stop cooking then?"

Kaoru- now lounging at the kitchen table, reluctant to put on a kimono, hesitated slightly, "No…But…Actually Kenshin…there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

Being sure the soup could survive without his devout attention, violet eyes turned to the fiery Kamiya, his heart skipped a beat at the dark moist hair lost from her ponytail clinging to her exposed skin, "H-hai Kaoru-dono?"

He prided himself that his voice didn't crack, but gold once more swirled just behind the veil of his eyes. Looking embarrassed Kaoru turned her gaze away from his- there it was again, the color that inspired fear in those of the bakumatsu, but only caused her heart to stutter painfully loud.

"Ah..well…It's just…." Kaoru hesitated.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"I want to learn to cook better Kenshin." She finally managed out. Crimson brows furrowed for a moment, Kenshin's tan face showing his confusion.

"Is sessha's cooking…unappealing to Kaoru-dono?" The thought displeased him, after all, without his ability to clean and cook how could he ever pay her back for the kindness of her heart, for the wonderful home he had been given….for the danger he put her in. But, he became distracted as she blushed, _'Kami-sama are you trying to kill me?'_

"It's just that….well…I'm seventeen, eighteen soon! And I don't know anything about…running a house or anything! I mean... I barely got by before you came and even now I still can't cook and I never clean anymore. All I seem to do is teach Yahiko and soon he'll learn the succession techniques and then all I'll have is teaching at the other dojos and soon I'll be too old to even marry!"

Her rant ended abruptly as Kenshin's breath was sucked loudly into his lungs. Her blush darkened and her dark blue eyes drifted away from him.

"Kaoru-dono…wishes to be married?" Kenshin struggled out, fighting the _new _shade of gold that was clouding his vision. For some reason he had never considered…but then was it really so impossible? She was a young woman-_ 'A young **beautiful **woman'_ he amended- who would want what a young woman wanted: family, love…children. His heart stuttered painfully at the thought.

"Well…eventually…maybe…" She murmured shyly- there was no need to tell him that every dream of love and family included, in fact _depended_ on him.

_'Like **that'll** ever happen. The previous reasons not withstanding…_' She let out a nearly silent sigh.

Kenshin was in a like state of melancholy, the previous passion of the day a mere memory when faced with the thought of his Kaoru being taken away,_ 'No not taken…given. If it were that only I could be the one.'_ He mused silently wondering if any chance to get closer to her now would appear to be pity.

_'Never!'_ He swore. He loved her. Somehow he would need to make her see that, somehow he would need to make her fall in love with him.

The conversation lapsed uncomfortably, Kenshin turned back to the soup, Yahiko could be heard running through his strokes, thunder continued to roll, rain continued to fall- _and life went on_.

* * *

There ya go! Third chapter is already started! But Memorial Day is coming up and I'm a cashier…..soo…yeah...we'll see how soon updates are...Sooner if i get reviews! I promise. :3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Newest chapter! Things are still going slow cuz no action has happened yet. But it will…eventually.

I would like to thank my beta Seriso 3 She's my godsend on all my writings! Hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Nothing... D:

* * *

_The conversation lapsed uncomfortably, Kenshin turned back to the soup, Yahiko could be heard running through his strokes, thunder continued to roll, rain continued to fall- and life went on. _

Kenshin hummed softly as he rose from sleep about a week after Kaoru's declaration of wanting to learn to cook better. Today would be his first lesson for the little shihandai- "In cooking that is." He muttered with a wry smile.

But he shook his head in digression; those were still thoughts he tried to quell, despite the decision to make Kaoru fall for him. But the week had proved trying and given him much to think about.

Despite the fact that the storm had come and passed and no big disaster had happened, Kenshin still felt slightly…off. But as the days went on the feeling faded and Kenshin became more and more distracted with Kaoru. He started small with her, a touch of the hand at dinner, asking her to help wash the dishes with him, a flower, a walk together. At those times her cheeks would turn that beguiling shade of pink and her smile blessed him so sweetly. He had time to take it slow, to gauge her reaction- all he had to do was control his body's desires.

'Which wouldn't be too hard,' He mused silently, dressing and moving to get the kitchen ready for breakfast, 'considering my ten plus years of celibacy. If only it weren't for this week's trials….and the temptation that is Kaoru.'

He sighed again, feeling like the hormone driven teenager the bakumatsu had almost beaten into submission.

But the week _had_ been trying and put things further into perspective. As Sano and Megumi came back into their life from their 'date' Yahiko teased Kaoru unmercifully. And when the married couple learned of her embarrassment, the rooster and fox couldn't leave it alone. Kenshin chuckled at the memory of Kaoru's poor, adorable face as they teased her with all sorts of euphemisms and double entendres- which while he did not partake of, after all this _was_ Kenshin, he did appreciate the affect.

His libido, however, did not.

Or perhaps appreciated it too much.

And perhaps he had never noticed it before, but now, trying so much harder to be conscious and appreciative of Kaoru as a woman he adored, the rurouni noticed just how much…_attention_ his little shihandai got. He was aware that being a female kenjutsu instructor was frowned upon- women were weak, women were soft, women were for producing heirs, in the sight of lesser men- but the whispers were so much more now.

But also, were the eyes of the men. Kaoru was a desirable woman. And for some reason Kenshin had not thought another man would think so. Until now. He was certain that if one had approached with the prospect of marriage…. Well his vow of not killing would be very hard to keep in that situation.

And along with those things, pressing Kenshin's nerves to become taut, the calls from other dojos for his Kaoru's teaching made him not be able to see her as much as he was used to. Kenshin was left, watching her high ponytail bounce out the gate, with only a wash bucket and the burn of desire she left in his blood.

Today though, today Kaoru was _his_. All his, today they were cooking. Together.

Happily taken from his reflections, Kenshin paced quietly to Kaoru's shouji door, his knuckles rapped on the wood as gently as his rurouni voice came out, "Kaoru-dono, it's morning, de gozaru. It is time to begin your…lessons."

Kenshin's voice paused as the object of his thoughts slid the door open with more force than was really necessary. It wasn't the sound of the shouji door, rather the sight of the kendo instructor that caught his words in his throat.

Hair deliciously askew from her long braid, yukata rumpled and loosened to reveal more than glimpses of pale flesh, cheeks flush with the remnants of sleep and eyes nearly black under hooded lids- it seemed as if the Kaoru from Kenshin's darkest, most hidden and pushed away dreams was before him.

"Wassat Kenshin?" She murmured sleepily yawning wide and unaware of his unabashedly staring golden eyes. Kenshin felt his heart wrestling to take possession of whom he considered his. Despite himself, he didn't try to hide the gold, there was truly nothing he could do besides keep himself from ravishing her on the spot.

'Sessha needs to calm down.' He thought wryly.

"It's time to start breakfast Kaoru-dono," His voice came out deeper than he expected and eyes wide he took a step back, "If you would get dressed I have everything ready in the kitchen for us."

And then he fled.

Kaoru watched him, still blinking sleepily, until she processed what he said. Excitement immediately welled within her heart- she would spend the day with Kenshin! It was hard to not be excited, especially after how he had been treating her this week. It was exhilarating, the touches the glances, but still, Kaoru doubted herself.

'But I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth!' She giggled and turned to get dressed, never noticing the disheveled state of her appearance that had sent her rurouni running.

Kenshin sat before the fire, stoking it to red hot, pressing his clenched fists hard into his knees. He _had_ to get control of himself! It was harder than before, now that he was…pursuing Kaoru, courting her as it were, the possibilities of the future were pressing upon his mind.

His breath puffed out nearly in pants, but he clenched his fists tighter, snapping his eyes shut, and started a count back from one hundred- with nearly physical relief he felt the purple flood back into his eyes. He _loved _this woman, he would reign in his desires, and he would win her heart.

In control now, Kenshin smiled as soft footfalls sounded outside the kitchen, with crinkled eyes he turned to Kaoru- the young woman returned his smile with enthusiasm, her eyes a happy blue free of worry. This was Kaoru at her best- this was the Kaoru his broken soul had fallen for.

"Are you ready Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked lightly, faced with her joy the demon of lust was easily pushed away, he wouldn't ruin this day with her.

"Yes Kenshin." Her reply was a little breathy- she had dressed in under a minute to be near him again, "What are we going to cook today?"

Kenshin chuckled ever so slightly, "Patience, patience. I thought today would be good to have steamed rice and Tamagoyaki. But you won't be cooking today."

Kaoru's face fell and her lips opened to protest. Kenshin almost amended his statement but merely smiled at her, "We need to start small Kaoru-dono, de gozaru. I think your biggest obstacle while cooking is you try to go too quickly. We must learn the basics first in kenjutsu, ne?"

Eyes lightening in understanding Kaoru nodded, "So…what will I be learning today?"

Kenshin grinned rather rakishly- Kaoru's heart stuttered- and held up a kitchen knife, "Chopping."

"Chopping." Kaoru repeated clearly unimpressed.

"Yes, chopping."

"Kenshin are you sure that…." Kenshin stood up, cutting her sentence off by pressing a soft touch, one finger, against her partially open lips. After a second he regretted the action as moist air puffed around his skin. Hastily he pulled the offending digit away from her blushing face then took a small step back. The grin he sent her was free of any confliction however.

"Do you trust me Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin murmured silkily at her. Kaoru's eyes widened ever so slightly and she nodded instantly. Kenshin's grin grew at her instantaneous admission, "Then _trust_ me. I will not lead you astray."

In that moment, both seemed to know that Kenshin was not talking about the cooking lesson anymore, they stood on a precipice it seemed. But it was not to be. The moment stretched too long and the tension eased.

"Alright Kenshin. Teach me to chop."

* * *

AN: Welllll there we go! I didn't get as many reviews as I'd like...but I felt like holding out on you all wouldn't do much good. But. More reviews will make me write faster! I want at least two new ones…is that so much to ask? ;P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back! Here is the fourth chapter! It's pretty shocking I haven't quit on you yet. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews they were really great ^_^ I'll post responses at the end and maybe a surprise!

Also. Thank you to my dear beta Seriso

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything, besides this computer . which…you're pretty much welcome to considering how much I hate it.

* * *

"_Alright Kenshin. Teach me to chop."_

Kaoru's blue eyes turned slyly to Kenshin as he laid out the next batch of ingredients for her to chop, "Are you annoyed yet Kenshin?"

The tone of her voice surprised the rurouni vaguely, he turned his own violet eyes to her shining orbs, and saw and an equally mischievous smile curled over her peach colored lips. Thoughts stuttering, he swallowed slightly- with a woman such as Kaoru such a look was very, very dangerous. Cautiously he cleared his throat, rurouni mask firmly in place, and voice perfectly mild he responded.

"Of course not Kaoru- dono. Sessha could never be annoyed with you, de gozaru." And it was the truth, though he was perhaps a little….exasperated with their cooking endeavors. He had started with chopping for two reasons, one: because it was a basic and made things easier to cook preventing over or under cooking and two: because he thought it would be closest to Karou's talent and ability to wield a sword.

'Bokken.' He amended silently, wondering if it really made so much of a difference, 'Of course it does. You've held a training sword- it is nothing like a katana.'

He sobered at the thought, but continued to watch Kaoru as her crafty smile slipped away and she nearly pouted at him.

"Mou Kenshin! Your patience is annoying!" She grinned at him and they both shared a short laugh.

"Well Kaoru-dono, they do say patience is a virtue."

The shihandai tilted her head and brought a finger to her lip, "Who says that Kenshin?"

Blinking, Kenshin shrugged.

"Alright, alright. But how am I really doing Kenshin?" She held out her knife casually and gestured to the chopped daikon on her cutting board. Violet eyes appraised her work carefully, to his pleasure the sizes were much more uniform than when they first started. Only had his aforementioned patience, many demonstrations, and much assistance had produced such. Not that Kenshin minded, as teaching to chop offered him a certain amount of…nearness.

The rurouni had to hide his smirk at the thought of such. He had very carefully stepped behind Kaoru, after her first failed attempt, and placed his own hands over hers guiding her motions for long moments. The differences between their hands fascinated him the entire time he touched her- their skin was nearly the same color, perhaps he a bit more tan, and they both had the callouses due their 'profession' but Kaoru's hands were somehow more…gentle.

Only her exclamation of joy had brought him out of such a stupor. She had successfully cut the entire vegetable into pieces- nearly the same size considering Kenshin's help. Dropping his hands away after a lingering second Kenshin had smiled so genuinely at her that Kaoru's heart stuttered wildly. And then he set her off to practice on her own.

This had once again been an almost abysmal disaster. The piles of uneven vegetable cutting were piling up in the corner, and Kenshin wondered on what sort of meal he could scrounge out of such disaster.

However, her newest efforts pleased him, and as his grin stretched full, Kenshin saw the gesture returned with so much more joy, on a much more beautiful face.

Not wanting to diminish her joy or pride, he carefully ran the knuckles of his hand across her pale cheek, brushing aside her bangs as he smoothed across her forehead for a moment, "You did wonderfully." He murmured.

The air grew thick as Kaoru's eyes widened and then deepened in color and a soft flush brushed the apples of her cheeks. Something thrilled inside her belly as Kenshin gazed upon her with such an aching expression of tenderness- the gold of his eyes didn't surprise her this time.

"Kenshin..?" She breathed softly. Kenshin's felt his heart melt and his stomach tighten at the sight of Kaoru looking up at him with an almost reverent expression of desire. There was no doubt that he could make her love him. In fact, in that moment he was so sure that her feelings for him would grow to love, that he unconsciously started to lean forward.

But in the way that most things in his life turned out, the fates or Kami decided he was not to be bestowed with such a gift as high pitched squeals reached his ears and the giggling calls of "Ken-nii!"

It took only an instant for Kenshin to reign himself in and take a step back from Kaoru, as two little girls barreled through into the kitchen. Guilt almost instantly pooled within him- stolen, hidden kisses, while enticing, were not really proper.

Kaoru seemed to shake herself, eyes liquid with disappointment, before she realized what was happening. Her cheeks were still flush, deepening in color as Doctor Gensai hobbled in behind his two granddaughters.

"Ah Kaoru-san, Himura-san, I was hoping to find you two here." The old doctor said with a cheery grin on his face. Both hiding disappointment, Kenshin and Kaoru sent him varying smiles.

"Did you need something Gensai-sensei?" Kenshin questioned taking another step back and Ayame and Suzume swarmed around his feet little arms stretched up to him. He smiled gently and knelt down to the two little girls, though he kept Kaoru in his peripheral.

"Well not so much need, as my little granddaughters wanted to go to the Akebeko today and I thought it would be a wonderful time for us to catch up." The words were so familiar that Kaoru felt a vein throb in her forehead. Menacingly- feeling jilted of…_something_ that was about to happen between her and Kenshin- Kaoru approached the old man, rolling her sleeve.

"You want us to pay don't you?" She nearly growled, eyes glowing. The old doctor paled as his eyes grew wide.

"O-Of course not Kaoru-san. I-I just wanted...and t-the girls….the Akebeko…" At every word Kaoru's eyes narrowed until the man trailed off, the breath literally gone from his lungs.

Then heaving a great sigh, "Hai…"

Kenshin sighed slightly, shaking his head even as he smiled, their friends were so endearing, even when that endearing nature happened to interrupt the first sign of fruition of his carefully laid plans.

'Oh well…I have all the time in the world.' Kenshin thought, thrilled at the idea of a forever with Kaoru.

There was no way he could know of course, what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Short. They're all short. I can't help it. Once again thank you for the reviews. The ones I've gotten have made me so happy inside. Now for responses. I'll do them from the third chapter even though I didn't respond to ones on the first so sorry all.

**Mandy111**- Yeah…I hope I don't get too blushy but.. I guess I always assume characters are as blushy as me lol. But don't worry! It won't get that way! Cuz soon….there will be action!

**Kristy-chan**- Thank you! I will try to update as soon as I can even though my work hates me x.x lol

**Kokoronagomu**- First off, I haven't said so yet but I love your user name xD even if I can't seem to say it aloud. Secondly thank you so much for your support! Your reviews are so nice and I can't help but smile and laugh at them. I took your advice in mind I only hope I can live up to your expectations of me. x.x I'm gonna try hard.

**TRIVIA!- **What evil duo is in the first part of the manga, but only one shows up in the first episode of the anime?

Too hard? Too easy? Tell me that too ;P


End file.
